


She

by Shale_silvermoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internal Conflict, I’m not even a writer, My First Fanfic, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Please be gentle, Unrequited Crush, i like dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shale_silvermoon/pseuds/Shale_silvermoon
Summary: Raven is in love with her best friend, Lynn. Who is straight. The old story, but not everything is as hopeless as it seems.Soooo this is something I wrote when I was having my gay-panic and was hardcore crushing on my best friend. Please be kind I’m not actually a writer so I just did this for fun. Join me in my angst. (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 5





	She

Raven wanders down the aisle following Lynn, her best friend. She isn’t really paying attention to her surroundings, thoughts flying around in her head about her situation. Her best friend is standing right next to her, eyes gliding over the the rows of books and biting her lip in concentration and how hopeless she to do anything about it. So it’s no surprise to Raven that she runs into Lynn, who had stopped abruptly in to examine the spine of some romance in more detail. What is a surprise is as Lynn catches her laughing, 

“What? Falling for me already?”

Raven thanks her lucky stars that Lynn isn’t paying attention to her face, because of her fair complexion the rising blush is a shining beacon that she quashes. It is a practiced game of pretending that such flirty comments from her friend have no effect. But the blatant pick up line was unexpected. So in an effort to cover her obvious blush Raven inevitably makes it worse. 

“...hehe..too late..”

Her blush is now multiplied beyond her control as shock at her own response registers at last. Lynn still had yet to release her shoulders so Raven can feel the stiffening of her friends hands. 

“...HA!...heh..umm, that one looks interesting.”

Raven recovered awkwardly as she quickly moved out from Lynn’s hold, grabbing the book that had captured Lynn’s attention before her blunder. 

“Oh! Yeah, I’m reading her other trilogy right now so I thought I might as well try her other stuff.” Lynn carried on, sufficiently distracted. “This one is about Katie, a high school senior who moves away after graduation to follow a internship or something but on the way realizes that her best friend from home, Gabe, means more to her than just a friend. It’s a classic friends to lovers plot, with extra emotion on the side.”  
Lynn’s dark brown eyes sparked with emotion as she smiled at Raven, her love of romance and sweet fluff evident in her expression. Raven smiled back softly and a little sadly as she gazed back into her friends eyes. How ironic. The plot of the book was uncomfortably familiar to Raven. She followed Lynn as they resumed their course down the bookshelf, happy just to be with her friend and listen to her enthusiasm for the book she’s chosen.  
The rest of the afternoon went perfectly. As the sun started to fall, the girls decided to head home. On the way to her car, with Raven carrying Lynn’s many purchases, her thoughts returned to the accidental confession. Some people might have just went with it and hoped for the best. That what most people do in relationships anyway. But Raven knew that no matter what she did or said, it would never be anything more. Lynn’s parents were extremely homophobic and while Lynn was way too sweet to ever be anything but kind, Raven knew that Lynn was straighter that a flagpole. Raven herself wasn’t exactly a lesbian. She had struggled with her sexually for years and felt the most comfortable with calling herself Pansexual. She was just attracted to people, didn’t really matter if it was a he, she, or they. Raven had never officially come out to anyone. She knew her parents would be confused and never really understand. Raven also knew if she came out to Lynn, (even if it didn’t involve her confessing to being in love with her best friend) Lynn would be kind but also reject any feelings. Lynn would most likely tell her parents, who would most definitely demand that Lynn would never see Raven again. She was resigned to the knowledge that her feelings would never be returned but she wouldn’t risk losing her as a friend by coming out.  
“Hey Rae..”  
Lynn sounded hesitant. They had been sitting in the trunk of the car, just soaking up the afternoon sun in amicable silence.  
“Yeah?”  
Raven replied softly.  
“...earlier...in the store...did you mean it?”  
Lynn wouldn’t look at her. Her hypnotizing gaze remained locked on the horizon, the sun setting off the highlights of gold in her eyes.  
“Mean what?”  
Raven asked, hesitantly.  
“Mean that you had already fallen for me. “  
Shit.  
She knew.  
Damn it.  
Raven’s silence seemed to make Lynn nervous. Her eyes flicked to Raven for a brief second. Then returned to the horizon. Raven panicked thoughts scrambled to find a way to explain it as a joke or in a completely platonic sense. But she found herself replying,  
“.....yes. “  
Lynn’s eyes snapped back to Raven . A heavy blush colored her face along with a sad smile that looked painful to wear. Raven was scared out of her mind and knew this would probably change their friendship forever, but wouldn’t lie to her best friend/crush. Not when she asked such an vulnerable question.  
“I know that this probably changes things.” Raven started off weakly, tearing her eyes away from Lynn’s. She wanted to do this right, so Lynn would know just how much she is loved. Than she meant everything to Raven.  
“ I understand that you are against that kind of thing and I don’t blame you for wanting to forget this ever happened or even if you would rather not be around me anymore. But I want you to know that I mean it. “  
Lynn stared open mouthed at Raven. Raven slowly looks back in to her eyes, feeling the tears welling up, fighting to be released. Lynn is staring in shock at the sea green of Ravens eyes. There will be time for heartbreak later. Lynn deserves to hear her say it out loud. Raven needs to say it.  
“I love you. I’m sorry.”  
Raven whispers, choked on unshed tears an unspoken feeling to say anymore. What she expects is that this is the end. That she will just get up and let Lynn go home in peace. Probably never see her again.  
What she does not expect is the soft voice replying,  
“I love you too, Shale. “  
Or the voice’s owner to reach out, cup her face and bring her closer.  
Soft lips gently caress her own, like a question. Raven inhales sharply, and impulsively leans forward. The kiss is sweet and slow like Lynn trying too reassure her that it’s real. When Raven realizes that it is truly happening, she surges forward, hand reaching up and around Lynn’s slim neck into her silky hair. Raven leans into her, desperation filling the kiss deepening it quickly. Lynn hums and returns the fervor, hand moving from Raven’s cheek to the back of her neck pulling her closer, back now pressing into the wall of the trunk. Raven gives a little sob into the kiss and Lynn can feel tears leaking on to her face. As she begins to pull away, Raven gives a soft cry,  
“ Please...I need...”  
Lynn returns to kissing her with renewed attention. She gives a tentative lick to Raven’s bottom lip. Raven gasps and open them as an invitation. When Lynn licks into Raven’s mouth, she is rewarded with a shudder and a whimper from her. Their tongues gently explore and dance around each other. Raven finally pulls away panting, staring in awe of the love, wonder and despair into Lynn’s eyes. The despair is what made Raven pull away.  
“Lynn...is this...ok? B-Because if you are doing this j-just to make me feel better w-when...you leave..then...”  
Lynn draws her finger to Raven’s lips, pausing her.  
“I have wanted to do that for years.”  
Raven’s eyes widened.  
“Wha..but your parents..”  
Lynn sighed.  
“Yes. They would probably flip if they knew. But the point is that I believe you are worth it. And I’m hurt that you would think I would just up and leave you because you have feelings for me, even if i didn’t feel the same. ”  
Lynn drew her thumb across Raven’s cheek, wiping away the tears trailing down her loves face. Because Lynn loved Raven. Had loved her for about the same amount of time as Raven had loved her.  
“I love you. “  
“I love you too.”  
Raven looked so incredulous and deliriously happy. Lynn looked pointedly at her lips. Raven grinned and pressed her lips against her love’s once more. They wouldn’t be without hardship or trouble for simply loving each other. The future was uncertain but they felt as long as they had each other, they could persevere.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on the song She by dodie (https://open.spotify.com/track/45h4w81P5iJJTSeR0jJUQ8?si=bouQ2J5zTQO45AlNVBxf0Q)  
> Man this song made me cry cause it fit so well. Thanks for reading loves!  
> Kudos are not expected so you will literally make my day if I get one.


End file.
